Hogwarts a Mental Hospital
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: What if everything Harry ever knew was a lie? what if his friends and family were all still alive? what if his wife forgot who he was? well find out here! :3 Harry/Ginny R
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts... a Metal Hospital

(Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, and I don't own the story. i thank J.K. Rowling for writing such awesome stories for us all! WE LOVE YOU J.K. ROWLING! :3)

Prologue...

Harry potter shot up in his bed, sweat covering his body in a heavy sheen. His breathing was labored, his heart racing and eyes searching for his wand, his hand reached out and felt for the smooth wood, but he couldn't find it on his nightstand. Harry began to panic when the assistant nurse came in rushing over to Harry's side to check his restraints, and IV.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter? She asked smoothing his hair.

"Ginny, you have to get me out of here!" Harry said to the red head.

"Shhh, it's alright Harry. You're fine now it was just a dream." Ginny Porter was an assistant nurse at the Hogwarts Mental Hospital. She had started to work there that summer after seeing one of the patients in the mental ward. Harry Potter. She'd wanted to know what it was that had put such a handsome man into this awful place, she knew it was strange reason but it had been enough for her.

"Ginny please..." Harry whispered, his eyes drooping as the medicine started to hit his blood stream.

"It's alright Harry." Ginny whispered holding his hand, she sighed, watching his breathing deepen after a few minutes.

_Ginny could still remember her first day on the job; she'd been walking the halls with Dr. Riddle when Harry had spotted her. His eyes had lit up and he'd smiled at her. She hadn't been able to help herself she'd smiled back and felt a hand on her shoulder. Dr. Riddle had told her not to get attached to the patients, but it was already too late. _

_Harry had freaked when he saw Doctor Riddle grab Ginny, he'd ran at them yelling about someone named Voldemort and grabbed Ginny running with her until they where in his room, both panting and out of breath. _

_Ginny hadn't really been ready to be alone with Harry and it really freaked her out when he'd kissed her. _

"_I knew you would find me..." he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "How are the kids doing?" _

_Ginny was shocked. She must have reminded him of someone else, someone who he'd had a family with. _

_Before she could answer Doctor Riddle and three male nurses burst into the room. _

"_Miss Porter!" They looked over at them and she felt Harry's arms slip around her and pull her closer to him. _

"_You can't take her away! I won't let you!" Harry yelled pulling her with him as he back towards the second exit. _

"_Mr. Potter you are hurting your new nurse, please let her go." Malfoy one of the older nurse said stepping closer to the couple. _

"_No!" Ginny yelled. "It's alright he's no going to hurt me, j-just give us a minute." _

"_Are you sure?" Dr. Riddle asked. _

"_Yes." She nodded. _

"_We'll wait outside." Malfoy said as they left the room. _

_Harry sighed leaning his head down on Ginny shoulder. "Thank you." He said lowly against her neck. _

_She rubbed his back and waited for him to release her. "Mr. Potter I'm sorry to say this but I think you have me mixed up with someone else." She said softly. _

_He stiffened against her pulling away so that he was still holding her but he could also look at her face. "What do you mean? I think I would know my own wife." Harry said chuckling. _

_Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but today is the first time I've met you. And I'm not dating let alone married, and I don't have children." Harry let go of her and started to back away his face frozen. _

"_What have they done to you? You can't remember me or James, Albus and Lily?" Harry was distort, he pulled at his hair and stared at her. "How can you forget your own children?" he shouted falling into an armchair. _

"_I am sorry Mr. Potter but it's the truth." Ginny said finally moving to leave. She was opening the door and stepping out of the room when she heard him whisper. "I'll make you remember us Ginny." _

It was hard for her to believe that it had been three months since that first day and Harry hadn't let her down, every day he would talk to her about their life together and how Lily was going to be started school next year. How James was on the Quidditch team and Albus was getting the best grades in his year. The stories where always welcome by Ginny she loved to hear about 'they're' family.

Watching him now you couldn't believe that he was crazy, that he thought he was a wizard. He'd told her about a war, where he had finally killed Voldemort, where he'd save the Wizarding world and Muggle alike.

Ginny smiled sadly sitting in the arm chair next to Harry's bed; it was really too bad that he was crazy because she really liked him.

He mumbled in his sleep and Ginny jumped. She laughed and started to leave when she heard her name. "Ginny..." it was soft and almost in audible, but she heard it.

Her heart hurt and she left before she started to cry again. She was wrong she didn't like Harry she'd fallen in love with him, and she desperately wanted the life that he thought they had together to be real.

(A/N. I hope you like the first chapter. And don't worry that should have been the shortest of all the chapters, sorry it was so stupid. :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Harry sat waiting for Neville to make his move, it was the fifth game of chess that he and Neville had played that morning and Neville was once again winning. It made Harry smile that he could be happy losing to someone for a change. Neville moved his queen and checked Harry's king.

"Check Mate." Neville said happily.

"Oh man. I didn't see that coming at all!" Harry said laughing.

"You have to watch your opponent more closely Harry, look for their weakest point and use it against them." Neville said resetting the board. "Should we move to something else." he asked looking around at the free game tables around the lunch room.

"Nah, I like chess." Harry said rubbing at his temples.

"Harry you alright?" Neville questioned fixing the last of the pawns on the broad.

"Yeah I'm fine Neville."

"I heard you screaming last night." Neville said softly. "I was a bit worried about you."

"I just had another dream no big deal." Harry said shrugging it off. He'd been in therapy for the last six months, with people telling him that his whole life was a lie, and he was acting as though he believed them. He was taking his meds and he was acting normal he didn't talk to the people he knew, he didn't even try and tell Neville anymore. He would make them believe he was fine and he would get out of here.

"So when is Luna coming today?" Harry asked changing the subject. While the Neville he remembered from his school days would have blushed at the mention of his girlfriend, this Neville just smiled.

"She should be here soon; she had a day off from school."

"That's nice; do you want me to leave when she gets here?" Harry asked feeling a little out of place around the happy couple.

"When who gets here?" Luna asked walking up to the two and smiling at Harry. "Hi Harry." She said before leaning down to give Neville a quick kiss.

"Luna." Harry said. "How's life been?"

"Didn't you see me just yesterday, and ask the same question?" she said laughing. She took the seat next to Neville and looked down at the chess broad. "I should bring you some cards tomorrow." She said half to herself.

"Don't worry we have fun with this." Neville said giving her a charming smile.

"But you'll get bored after a while won't you?"

"Yes."

"No." Neville and Harry looked at each other and shared a smile, before Harry added. "There are tons of things to do in here; we just like this table best." He was now trying to make up for what he'd answered; feeling horrible that he'd made her sad.

"Are you sure? It's not that big of a deal you know?" Luna said gripping Neville's hand.

"You don't have to worry about us; we'll both be out of here in no time." Neville said nudging Harry's shin under the table.

"Yeah that's right I should be released at the end of the month."

"Really! So soon I would think that they would want to keep you at least another year." Luna said honestly surprised.

"Yeah they're coming to see me tonight." Harry said a smile creeping into his eyes. "They said they have something important to tell me, so I'm a little nervous." Harry had two reasons for shutting up about his real life one: was Ginny, she had started to work as his nurse six months ago and he knew that if he could get out of here he could get her back. Second: was his parents were still alive here, (wherever here was), and he was just two happy with that to stay in here any longer.

"They must be so happy!" Luna said while Harry and Neville started a new game of chess.

"Yeah I think they are." Harry said moving his castle four spaces.

Neville countered by moving his rook and blocking Harry from his king. "Want me to come along to this meeting too?" Neville asked looking up at him.

"No, I think I'll be alright on my own tonight." Harry said. "Thanks Neville."

"No problem."

Luna sighed flopping over onto Neville's lap. He looked down at her smiling. "Sorry I know this is boring for you."

"Nope I like watching you play." Luna said smiling sweetly.

Neville blushed while Harry made a gagging sound; he regretted it almost instantly when Luna leaned up and demanded of Neville. "Kiss me..." who complied without hesitation.

Harry looked away from the couple a red tint coloring his cheeks. He spotted Ginny standing in the doorway looking around the room for a free table. Harry was about to wave her over when Ron and Hermione came and sat in the two free seats.

"Harry." Ron said in a slurred voice smiling happily at him. Hermione was staring at Luna and Neville who were still snuggling, with a kiss every now and then.

"Ron, it's nice to see you out of solitary." Harry said feeling a deep depression start to settle in his stomach. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's best friends were nothing like he'd remembered. They were both easily the most insane out of all the patients in the whole hospital.

Ron smiled at Harry who smiled back not wanting to upset the metal person sitting next to him. Hermione looked over and smiled devilishly at Harry making his skin crawl.

"Hermione..."

"Harry you look amazing as always." Hermione said leaning across the table.

Harry backed up feeling like there wasn't enough space in the whole room to let him be far enough away from her. Ron looked back and forth between the two and started to cry loudly hitting his hands against the table and kicking everyone's legs.

"Ow!" Luna yelled getting up from the table and dragging Neville out of his seat. "Sorry Harry we're going to go for a walk."

Harry looked at her pleadingly but she just smiled, waving over her shoulder at him as they walked farther away from the table. 'How could you just leave me here?' He thought plotting revenge against his ex-friends.

Hermione was in the middle of soothing Ron when Harry declared that he had to leave.

"What?" Ron asked tears running down his red face. "Hairy you can't leave me!" Ron grabbed at Harry shirt stopping him from walking away from the table. "Please! Don't leave me with this woman!"

Hermione snapped her face getting that dark shadow that she was going to do something crazy, when suddenly she grabbed Ron by his shirt collar. "You stupid man!" she said before she mashed her lips over his.

Harry gagged, ripping his shirt out of Ron grip and running for the hallway.

A minute later he was standing in the hall looking for Neville and Luna when he spotted Dumbledore, the crazy old man from across the hall. He smiled walking over to him and his 'brother'.

"Albus how are you and your brother doing today?" Harry asked smiling at the painting on the wall. It was still picture of a Billy goat eating grass in the mountain hill of Iceland.

"Hello Harry!" Dumbledore said brightly smiling a toothless smile at Harry. "Cottage Cheese..." Dumbledore said

in a high pitched voice, pulling at his hair and patting the wall.

"Sorry what was that?" asked Harry unfazed by his craziness.

"Harry my dear boy. When did you get here?" he asked eyes widening.

"Oh, just now, I'm sorry I have to get going I have an appointment." Harry said smiling and waving to the brothers.

Harry was waiting for his parents in the lunch room late that day when Severus Snape walked into the room and spotted Harry sitting alone, Snape started to wave franticly at Harry. 'Oh crap.' Harry thought sighing.

It had been nerve-raking the first time he'd seen Snape again. After Harry had watched him die and found out the truth about him and his mother, he'd been at a loss that first day. Now though it was normal for Snape to come and find him in the evenings.

"Harry I have a new potion I want you to try!" Snape said plopping down a cross from Harry and slapping two cups on the polished surface. "It's for transforming into girls!" he said giggling insanely while Harry stared at him feeling uneasy about drinking another one of his concoctions, last time it had made him sick for a week. Which he had to admit was impressive since all he had were juices and salad dressings to use.

"Really? Have you tried it out yet?" Harry asked smiling which he fingered the cool cup, with its yellowish brown liquid.

"Not yet I was waiting for you." Snape said taking his own glass. "Shall we?"

Harry thought for a moment and decided that it was better to help him out rather than make him unhappy. "Sure."

"Bottoms up!" Snape said smiling a crocked grin.

Harry gulped down the mixture keeping it off his tongue as much as possible. He slapped the cup down at the same time as Snape and they looked at each other waiting for the reaction.

Harry started to feel sick, his stomach twisted and he felt the bile rise in his throat, he was about to heave up his lunch when he heard his name being called.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry turned in his seat looking up at Ginny who was standing in front of his parents he stood and waved them over. Snape looked up and thank Harry before excuse himself to the bathroom, most likely to vomit up his 'potion'.

"See you later." Harry called after him.

"Harry?" Lily Potter said coming to hug him.

"Hi mum." Harry said feeling tear prickle at his eyes. "Dad."

James Potter smiled hugging his son and wife.

(A/N/ Ha! Thought there was going to be more didn't cha? Well there will in the next chapter! :3 please read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Harry lay wide awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a long night and he was more anxious then ever to get out of this stupid hospital. He felt empty inside now that his Parents had left him. Harry had to laugh at himself for acting so childish, it was stupid for a grown man act like he was ten and going on his first sleep over.

Harry sighed thinking that his own kids were braver then he was. The thought of his children brought tears to his eyes, he missed them so much.

"I'll be home soon." Harry said out loud to the empty room turning to look out the window. Harry was glad that in the last few months he had improved enough that they trusted him to not try and run away anymore. He remembered when he ha first woken up there and they had put him in restraints and sedated him. It had been traumatizing for him and he still had a hard time being in his room at night because of it.

A light knocking on Harry door made him turn over so he could better see the door. "Come in." he called leaning on his elbow.

Ginny opened the door and came in followed by Harry three male nurses: Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback and Rabastan Lestrange. Harry was used to the three male nurses and was very happy that they were nothing like he remember them being.

"Good evening Harry." Lucius said walking over to check Harry's pillows.

"Evening, Lucius."

"How are you feeling tonight?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

"I heard your Parents came to see you today, how'd that go?" Lestrange asked taking a look through Harry's dream journal which he had started three months ago and the same time as his private therapy meetings with Dr. Lockhart.

"It was alright, I think they were disappointed that they couldn't take me home tonight." Harry said chuckling at the memory of his mother trying to sign him out earlier.

"Well it won't be long now." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah..."

"Harry," Lucius said before he left the room after the others who had wish Harry good night and left to see their other patients. "Draco wanted to come and see you tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since he came."

"He's been going through his exams at school." Lucius explained smiling softly.

"He pass?" Harry asked.

"Yes, with top score and honors." Lucius said. "We're very proud of him."

"I'd bet."

"Well, I tell him."

"Thanks."

After he left, Ginny sat in the armchair and asked. "Who's Draco?"

"Lucius' son, he comes too see me every now and then, when he needs a laugh or to take a load off." Harry explained pulling on his long PJ pants and a white t-shirt. He smirked holding in a laugh when Ginny blushed after seeing his bare chest.

"Anyway, I really enjoy his visits."

"T-that's good." Ginny said holding her cheek to try and stop him from seeing her blush.

"Why are you are guard duty tonight?" Harry asked getting into his bed and lying down to look at the ceiling again.

"I'm not."

"Really?" Harry asked casting her a doubting look.

She flushed a bright red, as she replied with a weak, "Yeah..."

* * *

Harry turned to look at her and found she was staring at him. Her blush darkening, she looked down quickly embarrassed at being caught staring. Harry smiled softly, before saying in a strong voice. "You know I'll be out of here soon, I really am doing much better."

Ginny smiled still looking at the floor. "I know that." She said softly shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. "Harry, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Um..." she let out a nervous laugh before looking up at him. "I was hoping you'd tell me more stories about your family."

Harry frowned, a deep sense of lose filling him, he wanted to tell her but if he did and he said the wrong thing she would tell Lockhart that he wasn't ready to be released, and he could be there another year. "Ginny, you know that was all part of my delusions. I don't have a wife or children."

Harry grimaced hoping that she hadn't noticed. It still hurt him to lie about not having his children and to say that Ginny wasn't his wife of almost fourteen years. "It was all in my head."

"I know." She said looking at her hands again. "I just really loved hearing them."

They were both silent for a long time, before Ginny looked up to see Harry silently crying, his eyes brimming over with tears. "Harry!" she asked alarmed.

Ginny shot up from her chair and run to his bed side, trying to find a way to comfort him. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you upset."

Harry was kicking himself, how could he actually cry over this? It wasn't the end of the world he'd see them again once he got out of this nightmare and found his way home. He was sure of it.

He was only worried that he was starting to forget details about his old life, like the color of his little girl's eyes, or the sound of the kids laughing and it was beginning to scare him.

"I'll tell you." He whispered hoping that his voice would come back to him, so that he could actually tell her about them.

"What?"

"I'll tell you, about them, as long as you'll let me out when the time comes." He said waiting to hear her answer.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I promise."

Harry stood by his window staring out from between the bars looking at the green fields that expanded until they met the dense forest of dark trees. Truthful it reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, and he was wary of it being so close to the Hospital. Maybe it was what was affecting the people around him.

"Harry? Are you still up?" Lestrange asked coming into his room, his clip broad in hand. "You should be sleeping you have a big day tomorrow."

"I know." Harry said sighing. "I can't sleep." he had tried after Ginny left, but no matter how long he lay in his bed he couldn't fall asleep.

He had a bed feeling that he had forgotten something very important, or rather someone very important.

"Are you feeling any light headedness or nausea?" he asked checking Harry's pulse with two big fingers on his throat.

Truth be told, Harry had to keep himself from cringing every time one of his nurses touched him, his neck was stiff and his heart rate always got higher when they got too close, they were Death Eaters after all.

"Harry you need to relax, we can't get a proper reading when you always get nervous." Lestrange sighed checking something off on the clipboard.

"Yeah... Sorry." Harry said sheepishly, he sat on his bed watching Lestrange.

"Well, Harry everything seems to be fine, after tomorrow's evaluation with Dr. Lockhart, you'll most likely be heading home."

Harry smiled, nerves tugging at his stomach, he'd been feeling the pressure to get out a lot lately. There wasn't anything else he wanted more then to be out of this cursed place.

"Yeah after tomorrow I should be going home." Even as Harry said it he didn't believe it, he knew that something was keeping him here, keeping him away from his family, but he still didn't know what it was.

"Harry?"

"Humm."

"You should get some rest; tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, think I will."

Harry lay staring at the ceiling for half an hour before drifting off into a restless sleep.

"_...Daddy..."_ The small sweet voice was a whine in the back of his mind but it made him shoot up right searching the room for his little girl.

"Lily?"

* * *

(A/N. Oooohhhh gonna' see my favorite character in the next chapter! DARCO! WOOT! WOOT!... I'm so sorry for the super late up date promise the next one will be updated soon, and be longer... (=3=)/ )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Harry sat across from Dr. Lockhart, watching him look over the notes he had taken from their session, comparing it to his earlier sessions. Lockhart smiled, and looked up at Harry.

"Well I do say Mister Potter you have made wonderful progress, I will be going over these with your doctor and we'll give you the verdict this evening."

"Thank you, Doctor." Harry said trying to smile over his nerves, which were twisting his stomach and chilling his blood. "Do you think I could be excused, I'm meeting a friend in a few minutes? So..."

"Yes. Yes of course. Go on Harry I'll see you this evening."

Harry thanked him again before leaving the officer. He leaned against the breathing as slowly as he could, he wasn't sure what was making his so edgy but it was affecting him a lot worse then normal.

Harry made his way along the dim corridors to the dinning hall, were he'd be meeting Draco later. It was still a shock that he and Draco could even be remotely friendly to each other, but since he first met him in this strange twisted reality it had been like they'd always been friends.

Draco was early. He was sitting by the window looking out at the ominous forest that encircled the Hogwarts ground. Harry had to admit that not everything was what it had been when he was going to school, like the forest and the lake—which was a pond here—also the castle was no where near as large as it should be. Harry knew that these where the reasons that no one would ever believe that it wasn't the real Hogwarts, because it was different from what he knew.

Draco looked up then and waved Harry over. Draco's face lit up in a rare warm smile as he approached. "I passed my exams; which means that you owe me dinner."

Harry chuckled sliding into the seat across from him. "Well you have to make do with hospital food for now."

"Ah ha! But I heard you'll be getting out soon, so you just have to take me along for you 'freedom at last dinner'."

Harry shook his truly marveling at how comfortable he had become with someone who had been his enemy for seven years, and it had happened so fast. Draco had come in a few months ago to deliver something to his father, when he bumped into Harry. While Harry had been hoping for that he would just leave him alone, he'd been surprised when Draco had been openly friendly towards him.

After that Draco had made a point of finding Harry and spending time with him every visit he made. Creepy as it first was to Harry; Draco had become a good friend, Harry had even confined in him about his 'delusions' a time or two.

"That might be sooner then you think."

"Yeah I heard you went in to see Dr. Lockhart this morning. How do you think it went?" Draco asked leaning over his tray of different puddings.

"I don't know. He was being very cryptic. But I'm still hoping for the best."

"You and me both."

"So did you cheat?"

"W-what?" Draco's face clouded over as he glared at Harry. "Of course I didn't cheat! I studies like crazy for those exams!"

Harry held up his hands smiling. "I know. I know! No need to defend yourself."

Draco huffed.

"So, how's the girlfriend doing?" Harry asked knowing that the subject would help Draco to forget about his ill timed joke.

"Oh don't get me started." Draco groaned. "We broke up again, but she keeps calling me to go see her. And when I told her that I wanted to see other people she asked me if I was gay. How dose that even make sense? And then I have to explain that I meant girls, and she starts crying and tell me that she doesn't want me to see other girls."

"What about guys?" Harry asked trying his best to keep a serious face.

Draco looked at him and smirked. "Why? You interested?"

Harry gagged, turning a fine shade of green. "Definitely not, but I know a few girls who think their guys, maybe one of them would be interested."

"Nah, I already have a crazy girlfriend."

They laughed for a while about stupid things that Draco's girl friend Hanna had said. And after a while and too many puddings Draco turned serious and asked.

"You still hearing voices?" it was whispered but Harry was sure that the nurse at the door had turned to listen.

"Nope, I haven't heard anything in months."

Draco looked around before leaning closer. "Harry, what about Lily?"

Harry startled looked at his friend and asked feeling a cold thump forming in his stomach. "I never told you about Lily."

"Yes you did, she your little girl, the only one of your kids not going to boarding school."

"What about her?"

"When are you going to forget about her?" Draco asked. "You know they won't let you out until you do."

Harry swallowed. "I know she's not real."

"Do you really? Because the last time we talk you were having trouble forgetting about your 'family', so I'm concerned about it now, it's only been a month since then, are you sure your ready?"

Harry couldn't answer. He knew what he should say, but Draco seemed to have a knack for telling when Harry was lying. So there was no point. Harry wasn't ready to forget about his family because he knew that they where out there, in the real world.

* * *

Their conversation was still ringing around in his head while he walked back to his room. Draco's visit had ended a little while after his strange question, and it had left Harry feeling empty and lonelier than he had been for a long time.

He felt cold, lifeless.

Harry stopped by a barred window and stared out into the slow rain, he needed out.

He continued to walk hoping that he would meet someone who could tell him how to get to the inner garden. Harry couldn't seem to remember the last time that he had been outside, and it made his lungs ache for fresh air. He needed to get out of the hospital, to feel that rain on his face, hear the wind in his ear.

It bothered him more then he would ever be able to admit that he wanted to go flying, to feel free of this retched place once and for all. He knew that going outside would start his freedom.

'_When was the last time I was outside? Have I even been out since I woke up here?' _

"_...Daddy..." _Lily's voice sounded small now, far away and horrible sad. A flash of Lily standing over him filled his mind making him stagger. He caught himself on the wall railing that lined all the halls of the hospital. He was still trying to clear his head, and make sense of what he just saw when Ginny came out of the office and saw him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked touching his shoulder.

Harry jolted out of his thoughts laughed apologetically, rubbing his shoulder nervously. "Yeah... I'm fine hon—Ginny. " Harry sighed; he kept having to remind himself that she wasn't his wife; she was just someone who looked like her.

Ginny smiled. "Good, I was a little worried about you for a minute there."

"Really...why?"

"Well you didn't mention your section with Dr. Lockhart this morning so I thought that something might had happened to make you up set or—"

"No, no nothing like that, it went great."

"Really?" Ginny said relived. "I'm so glad."

"Ginny I want to go outside." At her looked he added. "Just in the Inner garden. I just really free to get some fresh air. I feel suffocated, I need to get outside for a while do you think that you could do that for me?" Harry felt uncomfortable asking, and it only made it worst that Ginny wouldn't look at him.

"Ginny—"

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't do that." Harry stop to look at her, and found she'd gone white. _'Is she sick?'_

"What do you mean?"

"Only the Doctors have the keys to the gardens. So I can't open the doors."

"Really, that is just—"

"Stupid, I know." Ginny sighed. "I can promise you that if I could, I would."

"I know it's alright Gin." Harry stopped hoping that she didn't noticed the pet name, and watched for any signs that she didn't like it. But Ginny just smiled, happy that Harry had slipped up again.

Ginny knew well that in his delusions he thought that she was his wife. Which had flattered her very much, and strangely made he feel at home when she had first started this job. So it was nice to hear him slip up every now and then. The doctor said it wasn't that he was having a relapse it was just a habit that he'd break with time.

"Well, I guess I'll go lay down for a while." Harry announced stretching his arms with a small yawn. "Could you have someone wake me up for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Harry said flashing a winning smile before turning down a side corridor and disappearing into his room.

Ginny sighed; she wasn't looking forward to when he left. It's not that she didn't want him to get better it was just that she didn't want him to leave, she liked seeing him every day like this, it made her happy.

Harry was running. He knew he shouldn't be trying this, not when he was about to be released, but that wasn't enough to stop him anymore. He'd heard her again and he'd heard her loud and clear. Lily wanted him to wake up.

And he was sure now that he just needed to get outside, outside was how to wake up. The bars in his window had been to strong and he could go banging against them, someone would hear and then he would be strapped to his bed and put on more drugs.

So he was sneaking around, heading to Dr. Lockhart's office, he'd seen keys hanging on the wall in his office, and one hand 'gardens' written on it.

He was picking the lock when Dumbledore came around the corner holding the picture of the goat that he had named Aberforth, his younger brother.

Dumbledore stopped and stared at Harry.

Harry waited for him to do something.

"You know dear boy, if you twist the other way it with open much faster."

"Really."

"Yes, definitely."

Harry smiled, twisted it to the right and nearly jumped for joy when the door opened. "Thanks Albus."

"Any time Harry." With that said he walked off mumbling to his "brother" about Harry and how nice he was.

Harry slipped into the office and stopped dead. Lockhart was sitting in his chair, head resting against his chest, sound asleep, but that wasn't the bad news, Lockhart was facing the key rack.

It would be hard enough not to wake him up as it was but now Harry would have to reach over him to get at them. The office wasn't that big to begin with; just enough chairs for a patient and their parents. Four chairs, one desk and a large window looking out over the lake.

He took a deep breath, walking slowly and as quietly as possible towards the desk. He leaned over Lockhart and grabbed the big brass key, placing his left hand over the other keys so they wouldn't jingle.

Harry smiled walking back around the room, _'that was easy...' _

Lockhart shifted in his seat his hand falling off the armrest; he woke up with a start and looked around the room to see what had woken him. Harry slid along the wall towards the door creaking it opened and sliding out.

"_Daddy..." _Harry staggered in the hall pulling the door shut with a slam behind him. His eyes were still clearing when Lockhart burst out of his office behind him.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry shook his head, dropped the brass key into his pocket and turned trying to look sheepish. "I wanted to see if the results had come in yet but you were sleeping, sorry I woke you I got dizzy." He said grabbing his head to add emphasis to his statement.

"Oh, well it's alright. I was going to miss dinner if I slept any longer." He said laughing it off.

'_Good thing he's still just as stupid as before.'_ "Well I'm going to head back to my room for a bit Doctor." Harry smiled hoping that he could slip away from him, but he grabbed his arm.

"Harry you should eat something to, you seem to be getting anemia." Dr. Lockhart said concerned.

"No, I think I just need rest for a while. I'm not hungry I have a big lunch only an hour ago so."

"Harry." Harry stopped walking and turned. "Yes?"

"Have you been having a lot of dizzy spells lately?"

"No, not really I have a couple last week, but I've only had that one." Which was down right lie Harry had been suffering from the dizzy spells and black out since he'd heard Lily's voice. And it was getting worse.

"Well if anything changes don't hesitate to tell someone, we're all here to help you Harry. We want you to get better, but we can't let you leave before you're sure that you are doing better. Remember that."

"Yes thank you."

* * *

Harry was tried he realized, tried and worn. He wanted nothing more then to crawl into his bed and fall asleep pretend that he was insane and just go with it. He'd been looking all evening for the door, and he hadn't found even a sign for it. He was starting to believe that there was no way out of this place.

Harry knew Hogwarts like that back of his hand, but this place. It was nothing like it should be. He was turned around and around and he always seemed to fine his way back to his bedroom, warm and inviting.

Harry groaned as his bedroom's door came into view around the corner. He walked into it and slumped down onto the bed. Head in his hands, he let the tears of frustration and anger flow now that he was alone.

'_Daddy!" _

Harry sat up straight. "Lily, I'm trying. I don't know how to get out."

'_...stop giving up Harry...' _

"Ginny?" Harry jumped up off the bed and went to close his door. "Ginny? How do I get out?"

'_Listen to Lily..."_ Harry's body felt weak with relief at the sound of his wife's voice, it was older and more caring then the Ginny in this place, and he knew it very well, they had been married sixteen years after all. "Alright, I will."

'_Get off the couch Daddy.' _

The couch? Then it hit him, like a ton of super obvious bricks. The couch, they'd just bough it, they had just got as a gift from some unknown person. _'I must have fallen asleep on it. The couch is cursed? I should've known.'_ Cursed objects had been floating around for years now, bored kids or even angry relatives had been sending them to each other for the past three years before it was banded. But there were still some unaccounted for.

Harry hit his head against the door. "How could I be so stupid?"

'_Daddy.' _Lily whined in his head.

Harry smiled, "I'm coming sweetie." He picked up the bedside table and throw it are hard as he could at the barred windows. It bounced off with a loud thud but did little to loosen the bars.

"Right." Harry fished around in his pockets for something to unlock the bars with; he pulled out the large brass key. He stared at it for a while before deciding that it wasn't that hard to believe. Sure enough the key fit perfectly into the lock on the bars on his window.

It swung opened with a thud. He picked the table back up just as Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry! What are you doing?" she asked dropping the tray of dinner she had been bringing too him.

"Sorry Ginny, but I'm getting out of here."

"Harry don't!"

But it was too late to stop him now, he smash the window and jumped the sill, hearing Ginny's screams for help all the while.

(A/N. Well did he get out? Or is he really just insane? Well you have to find out in the next chapter. DON"T FORGET TO REVIWE! (=3=)/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-four.

Lily Potter sat on top of her slumbering father, slowly sliding a crayon into his nostril. Lily was bored; she had already drawn on her father face, painted his nails—fingers and toes—played with his hair, finally deciding on pig tails, read three books and watched a movie.

Lily's daddy had fallen asleep at ten this morning, and it was nearly four o'clock now, Mommy would be home soon. Lily heaved a sigh, lying down on her Daddy's chest, snuggling closer.

Today was supposed to be fun, it was the first holiday daddy had had since school had started up again, he was _supposed _to spend it with Lily, who with James and Albus in school was mostly all alone. Even with Teddy coming to see her every now and then, but she still felt terribly lonely.

She wanted to play with her dad, she missed him.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she snuggled into her dad's shirt and tried to take a nap. 'At least we can do this together.' Lily thought wiping at her eyes.

Harry gasped, sitting up right. He looked around him at the familiar living room, sighing as a heavy wave of relief washed over him, he was back. He'd done it broken out of his stupid dream world. Lily yelped, as she was pushed off the couch.

Harry looked down smiling at his little girl, tears falling down his cheeks as he scooped her up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Harry said stroking his little girl's hair. "I really didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"It's okay." She sniffed, fresh tears joining her father's.

"No, I'll make it up to you." Harry said pulling her to arms length. "Let's go out for dinner, just the two of us."

"Really?" Lily asked as Harry wiped away the last of her tears with her thumb.

"Really."

"Well I guess you should wash your face first." Lily said getting up off the couch and heading out of the room. "You have a little something on your face." She said waving a hand over her own. "Like everywhere."

Harry frowned, just noticing the green crayon that his daughter had shoved up his nose. He shook his head, pulling the crayon out of his nose as he grabbed his wand. Walking over to the mirror, he nearly screamed at the black bread and mustache that had been drawn on his face and the four pig tails the stood up at odd angles.

With a few waves of his wand his nails and face where back to normal. Running a hand over his clean shaven face he sighed. It was good to be back even if it had all been in his mind, the feeling of being trapped in that hospital would haunt him until the day he died.

He never wanted to feel that helpless again.

"Daddy! Are we still going?" Lily asked peeking around the door frame at him; she'd changed her clothing and had pulled her hair into a pony tail.

Pulling out the last of the pig tail he ruffled his messy hair and smiled. "Yes we're still going, get your jacket on."

"Yah!" Lily cried running towards the front hall.

A rapping at the window told Harry that an owl was waiting for him, but he just opened the window a crack letting the bird in before telling it. "I'm going out with my daughter, your welcome to stay until we get back." The owl hooted. And Harry taking that as a thank you walked out to go and find his daughter.

Lily was waiting by the car, bouncing on her heels.

Looking out over the neighborhood Harry decided that he didn't want to be confined in the car, so taking Lily's hand he said. "Let's walk to the park and get some ice cream first alright?"

Lily beamed. "Sure Daddy."

Harry couldn't help but smiled as they walked, Lily might no know it yet but Harry was going to miss her terribly when she left for school, he wouldn't tell her but he was not looking forward to letting her go. And after she saved him from that blasted cursed couch, he knew that it was going to take even more adjusting to get used to not having her meet him at the door every night.

He would be lonely without her.

"Daddy, next year I'll be going to school with James and Al."

"Yes."

"You'll write me everyday won't you?" she asked gripping his hand tightly.

"If you want me too," Harry said smiling down at her. "I'll write you at every meal."

At the moment nothing couldn't have ruined Harry mood, Voldemort could come back from the dead and he would still be the happiest father on the planet.

Little did Harry know what would be waiting for him when he arrived home later that evening...

Ginny Potter was exhausted, she dropped her bag and called out to the empty house, upon receiving no answer, she preceded to the living room where she then flopped down onto the couch.

She had been planning on closing her eyes for a minute, but the lull of sleep was more then she expected and she was out before she even knew it.

_Ginny woke to the quite beeping of a machine; the continuous beeping began to pick up speed as she realized that she wasn't in her house any more. _

_She was lying in a double bed, with a canopy hanging around it, concealing the room from her view. "Harry!" she yelled pushing the blankets off her. Cold air assaulted her skin and she couldn't stop the shivers from shaking her thin from. _

_Her night gown was too light for such cold weather, she hugged herself, swinging her legs off the bed and trying to stand. But before she could the canopy was ripped opened and Harry pushed her back into bed._

"_What do you think you doing?" He said pulling the blankets up over her. "You can't be walking around with your fever the way it is now." _

_Ginny stared at him. "I don't have a fever Harry." _

_Harry look softened to one of pity. "Of course not Ms. Weasley." Ginny was so stunned that she didn't notice as he injected something into her IV. "Nurse! Get me another heat patch for Ms. Weasley." Harry said wiping her head with a dump cloth. _

"_Harry what are you playing at?" _

"_Shush, shush dear, everything will be fine soon." Ginny smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead, "Don't you worry about a thing." he said as Ginny's eyelids began to feel heavy. "I'm going to take care of you." _

"_Here the heating patch you wanted." A female voice said as a hand reached towards Harry, he took the item and began to peel off the protective sheet. _

"_Ms. Weasley can you lean back a bit?" _

_Ginny nodded leaning back against the pillows. Harry cool hands place the patch on her forehead and smoothed it over her skin, then in a husky voice he lean closer and said. "I won't tell my wife about us, you've convinced me." _

_Ginny wanted to scream at him to stop joking around but her mouth felt like cotton. 'Harry was having an affair?' it was her worst nightmare some true, what was going on? _

'_Please.' Ginny begged.' let this be a dream.' _

(A/N. The end! Or is it? i need lovely reviews from my loverly readers! hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't i need to know so that my next story will make people even happier! (=3=)/ don't forget to review!)


End file.
